


Случайные встречи

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt Wade, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sniper Wade, Wade has no powers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Питера перепутали с медбратом и отправили к пациенту, по ряду причин отвертеться у парня не получилось. В итоге Паркер познакомился с очень интересным человеком, связь с которым была потеряна. К счастью, случайные встречи на этом не заканчиваются.





	

Наспех засунутый в рюкзак костюм попал в молнию, и открыть её, не испортив при этом спандекс, было практически невозможно. Единственным шансом были пассатижи, но они были дома, а тётя Мэй звонила прямо сейчас на мобильник, который так же был засунут в рюкзак. Питер удручённо вздохнул — тётушка будет волноваться, если он не ответит, но и повредить костюм не хотелось совершенно, хватало с него и починок после каждой стычки со злодеями. Выход нашёлся достаточно быстро — Пит решил заскочить к тётушке на работу по пути домой. Мэй Паркер работала медсестрой в одной из городских больниц.

Не раз уже случалось парню бывать у тёти на работе, потому девушка в приёмном покое без вопросов пустила его внутрь. Паркер столкнулся с Мэй возле ординаторской, та так спешила, что не заметила сначала своего дорогого племянника. Питеру пришлось её окликнуть, и только тогда женщина остановилась.

— Ох, Питер, дорогой, что ты тут делаешь? — потом она вдруг что-то вспомнила и нахмурилась: — Мне нужно спешить, подожди меня в сестринской, пожалуйста.

— Да, конечно, тётя Мэй, — улыбнулся ей юноша и послушно ушёл туда, куда ему велели.

В сестринской почти никого не было, только молодая девушка, скорее всего практикантка, сидела на диване, увлечённо читая какой-то яркий женский журнал. Питер поздоровался, но та лишь «угукнула» ему в ответ, едва одарив взглядом и снова погрузившись в статью. «Как понять, что он тебя хочет?» — гласил крупный заголовок, который парень заметил, проходя мимо дивана. Он по-хозяйски поставил чайник, найдя в общем шкафчике кружку тётушки. Так и сидели — девушка, закинув ноги на диван и читая свою важную статью, и Паркер с чашкой горячего чая и прекрасным видом из окна. Вид открывался на морг.

— Ну что, сидите бездельники? — зашла в помещение тучная дама в белом халате. — А ну, марш в двадцать седьмую на ожоговом! Возьмёте у дежурных нужные лекарства. Или вы думали, раз студенты, то прохлаждаться будете? Да вы у меня тут так выучитесь, ни один колледж вас так не подготовит! Всё, ноги в руки и бегом!

Девушка закатила глаза, но всё-таки встала и пошла на выход. Суровая толстушка требовательно смотрела на Питера.

— Что сидим, кого ждём? — уперев руки в боки, осведомилась она. — Марш работать!

— Но… — хотел возразить молодой человек.

— Никаких «но», — она буквально вытолкала Паркера из сестринской, не давая ему ничего объяснить. После чего сопроводила их до ожогового отделения, где и оставила разбираться с остальным самим.

Дежурные выдали им пару шприцов, ампул, две пары одноразовых перчаток и какую-то мазь. Почему-то всё это они с радостью вручили именно парню, с недовольством поглядывая на барышню.

— У него сейчас посетитель, так что подождите, пока эта Барби уйдёт, — посоветовала дежурная. — Судя по настрою, с каким она туда вошла, это ненадолго.

Девушка-практикант пожала плечами и двинулась, видимо, по направлению к нужной палате. Питер догнал её, стараясь не потерять ничего из того, что ему выдали.

— Подожди, — попросил он. — Послушай, тут произошло недоразумение. Я вовсе не практикант. Я вообще к медицине отношения никакого не имею!

— Ну и? — лениво уточнила та. Только сейчас Пит заметил, что она жуёт жвачку. — Каким боком это моя проблема?

Девушка заглянула через небольшое стекло в двери и поморщилась. Что бы она там ни увидела, ей явно было не по вкусу.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, я не могу выполнять функцию медбрата, я не имею на это права, — пояснил парень.

— Хм, — хмыкнула практикантка, ещё раз заглядывая в палату. — Знаешь, я тут только потому, что мой отец оплачивает мою учёбу. Если бы начальник больницы был более сговорчивым и взял деньги, я бы тут не стояла. Никогда не хотела ставить капельницы и выносить чьи-то утки. И если ты думаешь, что ради какой-то практики, я дотронусь до этого типа, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Если мне из-за этого не зачтут практику, папа просто заплатит ректору.

— Но, меня ничему не учили! Я ведь могу ему навредить, нельзя же…

— Тогда мы просто скажем, что всё сделали. Никто не докажет, что мы ничего не делали, — пожала плечами девушка.

— Но пациент ведь будет точно знать, — удивился юноша.

— Ой, да кто ему поверит? Эти нытики вечно говорят, что кто-то им что-то не додал, не так сделал и тому подобное. Если мы оба скажем, что всё выполнили, то нам поверят охотнее.

— Это ведь часть лечения, здоровье этого человека от этого зависит! — возмутился парень.

— Да что ты? Раз такой правильный, иди и делай ему эти уколы, повязки меняй… Да что хочешь! Только вот, если тебя не отвратит от этой идеи один лишь его вид, то что-то мне подсказывает, то, что под повязками заставит тебя передумать, — практикантка открыла дверь в палату и впихнула туда Питера.

Его появления двое присутствовавших не заметили, так как находились в разгаре ссоры. Блондинка с прямо-таки необъятным бюстом загораживала вид на того, кто полулежал в постели, Питу была видна лишь обмотанная бинтами рука, да прикрытые простынью ноги.

— Брось, детка, я всё ещё достаточно состоятелен, — устало говорил мужчина, которого было толком не видно.

— Я тебе уже сказала — это не важно! Ты был красавчиком, а теперь? Что мне прикажешь делать? Мы не сможем сходить ни в одно приличное место! Подруги уже бросают на меня сочувствующие взгляды. И вообще, как ты представляешь нашу совместную жизнь? Мне придётся закрывать глаза каждый раз или как? Я вообще не знаю, мужик ты после всего этого, или твой дружок уже никогда не восстанет! — бабец интенсивно размахивала руками, будто пытаясь так подкрепить свои доводы.

— А как же любовь?

— Какая к чертям любовь? — блондинка фыркнула и поправила волосы.

Питер вежливо кашлянул, не желая и дальше выслушивать чьи-то личные проблемы.

— Ты ещё кто? — обернулась к нему девушка, потом снова повернулась к пациенту. — Вот видишь, я же говорю, какая любовь? Я ещё тебя толком не бросила, а к тебе уже какой-то любовничек прибежал. Да ты на него посмотри, стоит и глазёнками хлопает. Что, думаешь, я не знаю, что этот кобель на молоденьких пареньков засматривается?! В общем, всё, Уилсон, делай что хочешь, а твои проблемы меня больше не касаются. Ты угробил свою жизнь, и я не хочу, чтобы ты утянул и меня. Может быть, этот пацан сможет вытерпеть такое? Но, мне кажется, переживёт такие твои изменения только старуха Эл. Всё равно же слепая кротиха. Чао, Уэйд! Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся, кошмары и так будут сниться мне всю ночь.

И эта девица вышла, хлопнув дверью.

— Стерва, — сделал вывод пациент.

— Извините, — обратился к нему парень. — Я не хотел мешать, просто… Вот.

Он показал принесённые медикаменты. Вообще он слабо представлял, что делать. Но, по крайней мере, он помогал тётушке готовиться к сестринским экзаменам и знал, что и куда колоть. Вот что делать с мазью он не знал. А ещё теперь он мог рассмотреть своего пациента. Мужчина был весь покрыт ожогами! Голова пострадала, видимо, не так сильно, так как там повязки уже были сняты, так же как и на шее и части груди, всё остальное же было сплошь покрыто бинтами. Ожоги на лице были уже зажившими, но всё ещё выглядели свежими и воспалёнными. Из-за чего черты лица было сложно рассмотреть.

— Ты новая медсестра? — ухмыльнулся пациент. — Пока я тут лежал, столько их уже сменилось! Но в этот раз мне, похоже, повезло.

— Нет, вообще-то я, — Пит глянул на дверь, где через стекло за ним наблюдала самодовольная практикантка. — Не важно. Давайте, я сделаю вам необходимые уколы.

Мужчина без вопросов согласился. Всё время пока парень его обкалывал, пациент не умолкал, он говорил ни о чём, но говорить умудрялся много. Закончив с уколами, парень озадаченно посмотрел на мазь.

— Ты ведь не медбрат? — спокойно сказал Уилсон.

— Нет, — согласился юноша. — Как вы догадались?

— А медики всегда перчатки надевают и смотрят на меня, как на свиную тушу профессиональный мясник, — объяснил мужчина.

— О, я забыл про перчатки, — соврал Пит. На самом деле латексные перчатки крайне неприятно сочетались с его паучьим осязанием.

— Так и что же такой горячий парень забыл в моей палате? — почти заигрывающе спросил пациент.

— Практикантка отказалась делать Вам уколы, а та тучная медсестра решила, что я тоже их студент. В общем, это недоразумение.

— Странно, что ты сам не отказался сюда заходить, — задумчиво прокомментировал Уилсон. — Как тебя звать-то, добрый самаритянин?

— Как я мог отказаться? Это ведь важная часть лечения, — вздохнул герой. — Меня зовут Питер. Питер Паркер.

— О! Ты случайно не племянник старушки Мэй?

— Эм, да. Откуда Вы знаете? — не ожидал такого поворота Пит.

— Твоя тётя много рассказывала о тебе, когда приходила менять повязки. Она замечательная женщина, тебе повезло, малец, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Кстати, я Уэйд Уилсон. Приятно познакомиться!

— Взаимно, — кивнул молодой человек. — Послушай, Уэйд. Я, правда, не знаю, зачем нужна эта мазь.

— А, эта? Она для моего лица. Ожоги почти зажили, но иногда всё ещё тревожат. И их всё ещё нужно чем-то увлажнять. Клади сюда, — Уэйд кивнул на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Я могу…

— Питер! — в палату вбежала тётя Мэй. — Вот ты где, вечно ты попадаешь в какие-то истории.

— Прости, я не специально, — потупился парень. Его тётя и Уэйд засмеялись.

— Он Вас не побеспокоил, мистер Уилсон?

— Ну что Вы, Миссис Паркер! Мы с Питти замечательно провели время, — заверил её мужчина.

— Питер, так зачем же ты пришёл? — спросила пожилая женщина у племянника.

— Я не смог ответить, когда ты звонила…

— Я звонила? — перебила его тётушка. — Ах, наверное, я опять нажала не на ту кнопку! Эти ваши гаджеты сводят меня с ума.

Питер в шоке застыл — всё так просто? В итоге Мэй забрала у Питера мазь и выгнала его из палаты, занявшись своей работой. Паркер едва успел попрощаться с новым знакомым. С того дня тётушка после каждой смены передавала Питеру привет от Уилсона. После пары недель прередавания приветов и пожеланий посредством Мэй-экспресс, Пит всё-таки навестил Уэйда. А потом ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. Пока Уилсона не выписали, и он не пропал, не оставив никакого способа с ним связаться. Молодой герой был в расстройстве: за то время, что Уэйд пролежал в больнице, они почти стали друзьями.

Прошло несколько месяцев, а о Уилсоне так ничего и не удалось разузнать. Питер принял решение забыть о весёлом и интересном человеке, которого он встретил волею случая.

— Человек-паук, — обратился к парню Фьюри. — Это задание ты будешь выполнять не с привычной командой, а с Дэдпулом.

— С кем? — не понял герой.

— Этот парень, он… — директор замялся. — Снайпер.

— И?

— Он один из тех, кто выполняет у нас грязную работу. Ту, что мы не даём супергероям.

— Я не понимаю, — покачал головой Паук.

— На этом задании очень многое может пойти не так, и профессиональный убийца — это лучшая возможная поддержка, — с тяжёлым вздохом пояснил Ник. — Это дикие земли, там настолько опасно, насколько ты вообще можешь себе представить.

— Мне не нравится эта идея, — признался Паркер.

— Не обсуждается.

Этот Дэдпул оказался той ещё занозой в заднице. Он трындел без умолку, вертелся на своём месте в вертолёте, пытался всё потрогать, чуть не снял с Пита его шутеры — в общем, создавал массу проблем. Когда они спустились в джунгли, он всячески отвлекал героя, то рассказывая похабные анекдоты, то пища о том, как он обожает Человека-паука. Он даже пытался вызнать его личность:  
— Ну, хоть имя-то скажи! Не будь занудой, — просил мужчина. — Я, кстати, Уэйд. Уэйд Уилсон, но можешь звать меня просто «Большой Ди».

— Что?! — Он искал его по всему городу, а тот оказался Дэдпулом. Питер не оценил превратности судьбы.

— Да, звучит и впрямь не очень, когда скажешь это вслух…

Уэйд говорил ещё что-то, но юноша был слишком поглощён мыслью о том, что его почти друг оказался снайпером. Возможно, поэтому, Пит заметил ловушку слишком поздно. Стоило ему наступить на какой-то камушек — вокруг них вспыхнуло кольцо пламени. Паучок быстро сориентировался, забравшись при помощи паутины на ближайшее дерево, но вот Дэдпул отчего-то застыл. Это было не нормально — по пути они встретили пантеру, снайпер даже не вздрогнул, когда та на него бросилась, и всадил её шокером промеж глаз и всё! А тут застыл, будто к земле прирос.

— Дэдпул, лезь наверх! Я же оставил тебе паутину. Кольцо сужается! — испугался за Уилсона парень. Тот никак не отреагировал на его слова. — Черт.

Питер спрыгнул обратно, схватил мужчину в охапку и поспешил вытащить того из огненной западни, благо паучья сила позволяла. Отдалившись на безопасное расстояние, он сгрузил товарища на землю.

— Уэйд! Эй, — он потряс снайпера за плечо, но тот всё ещё не реагировал. Как бы парень его не звал, что бы ни говорил, Уилсон не отвечал. Его дыхание было прерывистым и, кажется, его мелко трясло. Тогда Пит в отчаянье стянул свою маску и маску Дэдпула, чтобы хотя бы видеть его эмоции. — Уэйд, это я, помнишь? Всё хорошо, мы выбрались. Опасности нет.

Выражение полного ужаса, наконец, покинуло лицо мужчины.

— Пит-ти? — дрожащим голосом сказал он.

Никогда в жизни парень не был ещё так рад услышать своё имя. То, что Уэйд начал приходить в себя отдалось таким облегчением где-то внутри, что он притянул мужчину к себе. Крепко обняв и погладив его по спине, он попросил:

— Ради всего святого, никогда больше не пугай меня так. Стоило мне обрадоваться, что ты не пропал с концами, как ты выкидываешь такое!

— Переживаешь? — пробормотал куда-то в шею юному герою снайпер, которого всё ещё потряхивало.

— Ты себе не представляешь как, — признался Паркер.

Они сидели так ещё очень долго. Молча, в обнимку. Но потом Уэйд заговорил:

— Хэй, Питер Паркер — Человек-паук? Да я везучий засранец!

— Ты просто засранец, Уэйд, — фыркнул Питер. — Мой засранец.

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее выставлено на фикбуке 16.05.2016


End file.
